


Заморозило

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Filth (2013), Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Shame (2011), X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: "Брюс Робертсон/Брэндон Салливан. Героиновая ломка у Брюса".
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 5





	Заморозило

\- У меня есть два ящика водки двадцать упаковок Нурофена, двенадцать пачек Трамала, двадцать банок бобов в томате, и целое множество антидепрессантов всех сортов и расцветок, а также ворох Парацетамола, аспирин, несколько галлонов воды, порно-журналы на самый извращенный вкус, спасибо, Брэндоно, и метадон, о да, вот, что мне понадобится сильнее всего, чертов метадон, куда без этой дряни*. Не то что бы это был необходимый запас для полной героиновой завязки, но если по-серьезке решил слезать с белого, становится трудно поставить точку в этой долгой подготовки, остановится, и последний раз уколоться. Последний раз нужен, ну, скажем для тонуса, этакая последняя дань жёлтому Иисусу, ну, что, Брэндон, по последней?  
\- Это единственная прочитанная тобой книга за всю жизнь?  
\- Мама мне еще «Тропик Рака»** на ночь читала, пока я соску грыз.  
\- Неплохой был вкус у твоей мамы. Кстати, ты бы убрал метадон.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, Брэндон, я знаю, как меня будет колошматить, и если ты считаешь, что в своей чистенькой жизни милого клерка лучше меня знаешь, как слезать с наркоты и при этом не окочуриться от ломки без метадона, то ты глубоко ошибаешься.  
\- К чёрту метадон.  
\- К чёрту тебя, - выплевывает, растянувшийся на ковре, Брюс, подтягивается на руках и принимается рыться под сиденьем дивана, - вечно их прячешь не пойми куда, а мне потом искать, черт, твою мать, сука, сука, где же они, вот хрень, ага, нашел, ну, наконец-то, я же детектив, а не кто-нибудь левый, везде наркоту найду, у меня нюх. Знаешь, а какого такого черта, ты прячешь мой долбаный героин под моим долбаным диваном в моей долбаной квартире, а?  
\- Ты бы рот закрыл.  
\- А то, твою мать, что? – Брюс шмыгает носом, вцепившись в Брэндона желчном, ожесточенным взглядом.  
Брэндон цепко хватает его за подборок, вылавливая этот безумный, скачущий блеск в его глазах и разлившиеся на всю радужку, черные, даже чернушные зрачки.  
\- Ты под кайфом что ли? – Со злой улыбкой спрашивает Брэндон и хорошенько встряхивает Брюса в своих руках, - ты что, ширялся утром?  
На этих словах Брюс отмирает, выворачивается, едва не вцепившись зубами в подставленную руку, заезжает кулаком по чужому уху, пока изо рта сыплются ругательства, а вторая рука отчаянно пытается нашарить проскользнувший по диван пакетик героина, жгут и чистенький шприц с дружелюбно наточенной, улыбчивой и юркой иглой.  
\- Отвали от меня, - рычит Брюс, с силой лягнув Брэндона в диафрагму, а пока тот шипит, сжавшись, вылавливая молекулы душного воздуха, и пытается перевести дыхание, Брюс проскакивает на кухню, и, схватив столовую ложку, на манер рапиры, шаркающим шагом возвращается обратно в гостиную, с вытянутой, с зажатой ложкой, руке, и потом, от накатившего адреналина, бежавшего по спине, вискам, венам, отстукивающий ритм «бей или беги», слышит внутри себя, дай, дай же зажигалке полыхнуть этим ало-лазурным пламенем, добавь мучнистого, белого порошочка, нагрей, нагрей же, немедленно, вот так, вата, шприц, позволить жгуту зазмеиться по руке, игла, твои вены, реки вен, и точно тысячи рек замолкают на миг, замолкают на миг, на мгновенье вокруг, вот так, легче, выдохни, падай, падай в чужие руки, пусть они сожмут твои виски, в тисках, песках, губах, глазах, падай все ниже, под ковер, на самый нижний этаж, в канализацию, к ядру земли, слови это ощущение, в последний раз.  
\- Брэндон… эта игла… улыбается!..

***  
\- Что бы я не вытворял, что бы не орал, ты не должен реагировать, понял? У меня так многие знакомые пытались слезть, без всяких чумных врачей, от которых заразой несет сразу в приемной, знаю я их всех, только выпускают пациента, а потом все, кокаинчек в десны втирать, да, это они умеют. А так, быстро соскочу и поедем в Амстердам, как я хотел, а потом в Сноуданию***, как ты, и только ты хотел, лыжи, распитие текилы на снегу, в клубном варианте от тебя, конечно же, как только соскочу, так сразу.  
\- Брюс, я все понял. Дело только за тобой, - Брэндон стоит, оперившись о дверной косяк, поигрывая дверным ключом в руке, - о соседях можешь не беспокоится.  
\- Это когда я о них беспокоился? – Брюс насмешливо вздергивает бровь, а после со смешком пару раз качает бедрами вперед-назад и подмигивает Брэндону, - неужели я буду орать громе, чем ты, когда я тебя трахал?  
Брэндон только хмыкает, зарывшись рукой в волосы и пряча тревожную улыбку в сгибе локтя.  
\- Ладно, вытворяй все, что угодно, только мамочку не зови.  
\- Я ее вообще-то никогда не звал, - ощетинивается Брюс и слегка толкает Брэндона в плечо, выпроваживая из комнаты.  
\- Ну, было пару раз. Когда я тебя трахал.  
\- О, это случается так редко, что я не запоминаю. А теперь вали отсюда, - Брюс уже отошел от последней дозы, и теперь его потряхивает, покусывает, карябает, ворочит и трясет, но только саму малость, как разогрев перед главным блюдом, горячим и острым, с пылу, с жару, и в меню этакой витиеватой, глянцевой прописью напечатано «специальное предложение от шефа – ломка». Брюсу рассказывали, как это бывает да он и сам видел при задержании таких вот слетевших с катушек торчков, с рвотой, температурой под сорок и истеричными галлюцинациями на десерт. Брюс знает, что это будет похоже на допрос с пристрастием, сначала он будет сжимать зубы и раздирать себе щеки изнутри, геройствовать, матюкаться, вкусно и с шиком, даже будет пытаться дрочить, взрывая эти зажатые в его артериях, эндорфиновые дамбы, разливая по венам сладкий, опустошающий сироп, а потом так или иначе сломается, начав глушить водку, вместо сна, качаясь на алкогольных волнах, горстями принимать Нурофен, перемежая его россыпями Трамала, сохраняя метадон на крайняк, как последнее средством, ведь они с Брэндоном договорились только на одну чертову склянку метадона, ну ладно, тот вряд ли знает, а ему и не нужно, что у него, Брюса, на верхней полке шкафы припрятана еще парочка анальгетиков, сверкающих, как новорожденная суперновая.  
Брюс слышит, как проворачивается ключ в скважине.  
Заперт.  
\- У меня нет клаустрофобии, у меня есть порно-журналы, - говорит Брюс достаточно громко и бравурно, чтобы Брэндон услышал.  
А потом он садится на кровать и включает телевизор на полную мощность.

***  
В Эдинбурге Брэндону нравится то, что он живет в этом городе на правах иностранца: он не понимает и половины того, что перемалывает на улице местное население, а то, что по утрам Брюс вякает ему на «доброе утро», может вполне оказаться не приветствием, а скомканным «и тебе утречка, пидорский ирландский ублюдок». В Эдинбурге есть музей шотландского виски, в Эдинбурге на Рождество в последние года, словно принципиально не идет снег, в Эдинбурге – самая коррумпированная полиция в мире, а в этом пункте Брэндон ориентируется на Брюса. В конце концов, после того, как компания Брэндона отправила его в их эдинбургский филиал, а через пару часов его загребла полиция из-за пьяной драки в пабе, и детектив-сержант с желтым, никотиновым налетом на зубах, и с вечно расширенными в нервозном возбуждении зрачками, Брюс Робертсон проникнул в его жизни, ни сил, ни времени на рефлексию у него больше не осталось.  
Единственное, что так не нравится Брэндону в Эдинбурге, так это легкое ширево.  
Возможно, еще Брэндону не нравится дробный, оглушительный, точно срывающий дверь с петель, стук. По подсчетам Брэндону после четырех прошедших, довольно спокойно, дней, когда Брюс пытался переговариваться с ним через дверь, придумывал разухабистые, изобретательные ругательства, с обязательным словом «Брэндон» между самыми пылкими словечками, орал на телевизор и кажется, пытался спастись от жирного, чешуйчатого птеродактиля с Библией наперевес, под кроватью, а Брэндон тогда сухо заметил, что тот явно переборщил с водкой, и то был не птеродактиль, а просто таракан раскормленный крошками от чипсов, которые Брюс обычно сметал с простыни на пол, когда сухой картофель терял свою привлекательность по сравнению с шеей Брэндона, или ключицами, или на что только взгляд упадет.  
\- Пушка, твою мать, пушка, ты видел хоть раз, как я приставляю табельное оружие к виску какой-нибудь тварюги и спускаю курок? Я знаю, что не видел, но обещай, сукин сын, нет, ты просто сука, баба, которая боится мне отпереть, что, боишься за яйца, гавнюк, мне нужен укол, я здесь сдохну просто, один укол, пока я коньки не отбросил, и, черт, этот птеродактиль, он перешел от Ветхого Завета к порнухе с трансами, ох, черт, дьявол, сукааа.  
Слышится нутряный звук опорожняющегося желудка, характерный мокрый всплеск и загнанное дыхание Брюса, оперевшегося о дверь, тот кашляет, матерится, его снова тошнит, слышится скрежетание ногтей о дерево, и гулкий стук, упавшего на колени человека, колотящегося мелкой дрожью, так что вибрирует вместе с его телом.  
\- Я тебя пришью… ты у меня еще пулю словишь, помяни слово старика Роббо, - Брюс сплевывает и облокачивается спиной о заблеванную дверь.  
Брэндон слышит чужое тяжелое дыхание, отдающееся гулом в его грудине, отчего-то становится больно, хотя возможно, это фантомная боль воздушно-капельным путем передалась от Брюсу к Брэндону. Черт его знает, возможно, секс и связывает людей. Брэндон слышит звон стекла, и отрывистый звук жидкости, скользящий по стенкам бутылки в чьё-то горло. Кап-кап-кап.  
\- Тебя только, что вырвало, тебе от водки только хуже станет.  
Кап-кап-кап-кап!  
\- Белую горячку хочешь заработать?  
Кап-кап-кап-кп-кп-кп-кп!!  
\- Зачем ты делаешь это со мной, - Брэндон сжевывает, набившую ему за эти месяцы оскомину фразу и поворачивает в замочной скважине ключ.  
Кап…  
Дверь чуть приоткрывается и глухо утыкается в мягкую, тяжелую кучу, и Брэндон просовывает голову в эту расселину, падая взглядом на скрючившегося на ковре Брюса, со стреляющим алым, с лопнувшими капиллярами взглядом, рвотой, прилипнувшей к рыжеватой бородке, ошметками лежащей на ключицах и обнаженной груди. Брюс держит обеими руками бутылку водки, набиравшей маленькое, прозрачное озерцо на бежевом ворсе ковра. Сначала Брюс, точно не узнает его, только шарит глазами по Брэндону, его голым ступням, серой, выцветшей безрукавки, выступающим, размазанным акварелью венам на сгибе локтя.  
\- Я же тебя пристрелить обещал, - скомкано проговаривает Брюс, а возможно наоборот, Брэндону так только, кажется, а тот на самом деле хрипит со своим рокочущим акцентом «вот ты и не выдержал, маленький, корявый ублюдок».  
\- Салливан, - Брюс только два раза называл его по фамилии, первый раз в участке, с зубочисткой в зубах, и покрасневшим кончиком носа, от только что принятой дозы кокаина, и после их первого сумбурного траха на полу его, Брэндона, съемной квартиры, когда они в два захода, по-солдатски, быстро, жёстко, со смешками, фырканьем и жуткой руганью, шумно поимели друг друга, а Брэндон, мстительно прикусил Брюса за ухо и прошептал, что он чёртов эротоман и может в легкую трахать того, хоть всю ночь и целое утро, если у Брюса голова не взорвется. Это было странно, чудно, и в этом было полнейшее моральное уродство, но в глазах Брюса в какой-то момент засквозила честная и отчаянная зависть, он вцепился в мокрые волосы Брэндона, потянул на себя, оставляя на губах, отдававший кровью поцелуй, а после сместился вниз и довел его до оргазма ртом. Тогда Брюс сплюнул сперму прямо на дощатый пол и произнёс с то ли восхищенными, то ли со скептичными нотками «да, ты везунчик, Салливан».  
\- Салливан, слушай, - Брюс отбрасывает полупустую бутылку в сторону и на четвереньках делает несколько шагов к Брэндону, - скажи, я ведь тебя ни о чем никогда не просил, правда? Это больно, судороги, без сна, без разума, я больше не могу, просто, это порог, дальше я… - он тянется рукой к Брэндону, очерчивает пальцами бедренную кость, и чуть ли не валится на него, вжимаясь лицом тому в пах, - все, что хочешь, только потом, ладно, у меня в записной книжке есть номер, хотя ладно, Салливан, я тебе отсосу, правда, у меня язык в блевотине, но бывало и похуже, только сделай это для меня, жарко так, твою мать, - Брюс лезет ему за лямку боксеров, и Брэндона прошибает от того, какие у него горячие, запревшие руки.  
\- Тихо, я держу тебя, я держу тебя, - Брэндон усаживается на сухой, чистый ворсовый островок, и, поддерживая Брюса за локти, опускает его голову себе на колени и прохаживается пальцами по его вискам, отбрасывая мокрую, грязную чёлку в сторону.  
Брюс дышит урывками, точно вырывая комья воздуха из застоявшегося, абсорбировавшего весь углекислый газ, помещения, наступает тревожный, бьющий по барабанной перепонке сильнее, чем крики период затишья.  
\- Душно, чёрт, - Брэндон осторожно поднимается и открывает окна, впуская осеннюю прохладцу, колокольный звон, знаменующий полдень, отголоски живого, пульсирующего города. С порта обрывчатыми воздушными лентами залетает морской бриз, пряный запах горчицы с хот-догов в скверах, и резиновый, сахарный запах презервативов со вкусом клубники из зловонных подворотней, хотя последнее, скорее всего Брэндону просто мерещится. Пока звучит колокольный звон урбанистический, пейзаж почему-то начинает расплываться, перекашиваться и затухать, а когда звуки растворяются в относительной городской тишине, Брэндон потирает успевшие увлажниться глаза, и поворачивается к поджавшего под себя колени, Брюсу.  
Он помогает Брюсу улечься на кровать, и выжидает несколько минут у двери, как загипнотизированный, не моргая, разглядывая тянущуюся руку Брюса к плеяде метадона, рассеявшейся на другой стороне кровати. До сих пор не сморгнув, он зажимает в руке рассыпавшиеся таблетки и вкладывает Брюсу в ладонь непочатую пачку Нурофена, потом собирает пустые бутылки и даже трет пятна на ковре, протирает лоб и грудь Брюса мокрой губкой, но позволяет себе сморгнуть, только закрыв за собой дверь в спальню, погружаясь в уютную, точно ночной полог, тьму.  
Нурофен.  
Брэндон считает, что так здоровее и вернее, хотя на застенках души ему щебечут, что это очередная индульгенция для совести, но, как правильно, он заметил пару дней назад, в чем разница между метадоном, Нурафеном, героином, Трамалом, когда тебя ломает так, что возможность задохнуться в луже собственной блевотины, единственная перспектива на этот уик-энд?  
Поэтому когда Брэндон слышит скрип оконной рамы, он даже не успевает удивиться, он просто набрасывает на себя пальто и сбегает по лестничной клетке вниз.

***  
\- Вам повезло, что это был только второй этаж.  
\- В самом деле? – Машинально переспрашивает Брэндон.  
\- В самом деле. Но наркоклиника была бы лучшим вариантом.  
\- Он не захотел, - рефлекторно бросает Брэндон, и поджав тонкие губы, спрашивает, - вы сказали у него перелом, в лотке, сколько он будет в больнице? Просто… вы понимаете… тут курить можно?  
\- Нет, только на улице, - мягко отвечает медсестра и утруждает себя улыбкой, - его палата, номер четыре. Только он вряд ли в сознании сейчас.  
\- Он никогда не бывает в сознании, если честно, - признается Брэндон, направляясь к палате с горделиво выпятившей пузо, цифрой четыре на двери.  
Одиночная палата с букетом диких физалисов в вазе и шторами с изрисованными на них пышными, розовыми кексами, апельсинами и пастилой. Рука Брюса покоится на шине, а его глаза плотно закрыты с крупными каплями пота на веках, лбу и носогубье. Когда Брэндон наклоняется, чтобы приложить ухо к чужой порывисто вздымающейся груди, Брюс дергается всем телом, точно от электрошокера, его губы сжимаются в мстительный треугольник, так что все черты лица заостряются, разлет глаз становится ярче, а морщинки у глаз очерчиваются резче и темнее. Настоящая гарпия.  
Брэндон ловит себя на мысли, что Брюс слишком быстро отошел от наркоза, ведь его должно было вырубить чуть ли не на целый день, а вместо этого он шевелит губами, мечется головой по влажной от пота подушке, а Брэндону приходится в который раз успокаивать его «тише, тише, я держу тебя, держу», а Брюс все не перестает издавать эти спотыкающиеся, свистящие звуки, закатный свет из окна окрашивает их фигуры в красные и желтые цвета, и это похоже на кровь, и это похоже на струящийся по венам героин.  
Наконец, когда Брюс немного приходит в себя, Брэндон усаживается в кресло подле кушетки и начинает растирать собственные руки, отчего-то холодные, замерзшие, хотя в Эдинбурге даже ранним сентябрем не бывает особенно жарко. Брэндон все пытается подсчитать сколько дней Брюс обязан провести в больнице, и как быстро он подсядет на местные анальгетики, хотя все это не столь важно, учитывая, что пик синдрома отмены прошел.  
\- Уже не будет так туго, Брюс. Мне сказала медсестра, как только тебе сделали операцию, у тебя кость сместилась, но сейчас полный порядок. Полежишь в больнице недели две и все, все закончится, как мы и хотели. Полетим в Амстердам, Сноудонию, как ты и говорил, соскочишь, будешь молодцом, и все будет, как планировали.  
Брюс переводит на него блуждающий, все еще полный наркотического опьянения взгляд и растягивает углы потрескавшихся губ в острой улыбке.  
\- Заморозило. Как истинный Аспрегерец, ты чувствуешь это, только когда тебе говорят: "знаешь, а мы вот сейчас тычем тебя палкой, не чувствуешь?" И ты не чувствуешь ни ног, ни рук, ни разума. Хотя насчет разума, конечно, были сомнения, ведь чтобы его чувствовать, нужно для начала заиметь. Не чувствуешь ты и маленького корявого ублюдка, вернее меня. Заморозило. А потом ты будешь сидеть в тесном туалете наедине с сигаретой и вспоминать, как обещал Ублюдку отличные горы и лыжи на них. О, ты очень любишь горные лыжи, несмотря на первый опыт, когда ты чудом не улетел в обрыв, благо умные люди натягивают сетку на финише склона для таких идиотов, ты ведь мне сам рассказывал, после какого-то из наших трахов, правда, не помню после какого. Ты будешь вспоминать свои мечты о том, как будет круто нестись вниз с горы рука об руку с маленьким корявым ублюдком. Хотя почему мечты? Ведь мы несемся, несемся, вопя неприличности и жмуря кривенькие глазки от встречного ветра. Несемся, пока холод не сковывает мою болтливую пасть, и твою тяжелую и молчаливую. Заморозило. Заморозило наши прокуренные лица за тридцать, с моей бородкой, и твоей тяжеленной челюстью. А между тем, крепления на лыжах ослабевают. И как назло, остановиться и поправить их будет, черт подери, сложно, сложнее, чем выдавить из себя что-то отличное от наших неприличностей. И правильно: останавливаться и решать - удел здравомыслящих, а не тех, кто всерьез может размышлять о том, как из Амстердама за час перенестись в Сноудонию, о том, что героин равен метадону, а он в свою очередь равен этой дряни в нашем организме, типа эндорфинов, серотонина и прочей лабуды.. Вот и вышла неутешительная история у нас двоих. Хотя вроде бы обещал гору, а вышла, клиника; обещал лыжи, а лежу на кушетке. Какие мы все всё-таки маленькие корявые ублюдки. Заморозило****.  
На этих словах Брюс, наконец, засыпает, так и не дождавшись того, чтобы Брэндон одернул изрисованные сладкой каруселью занавески, погрузив эту крохотную палату в рябящую, сумрачную тьму.  
\- Ты опять делаешь это со мной, - повторяет, как повторял этим утром, Брэндон, и, подперев подбородок рукой, смотрит на часы, по капелькам отмеряющих эти пропахшие марганцовкой и нашатырем секунды, пока зажимает здоровую руку Брюса в своей, проводя пальцами по коротким и игольчатым линиям жизни и мозолистым подушечкам пальцев, и, точно пытаясь стереть с его вен точки от шприцов, растирает его бледную, холодную ладонь.  
А возможно просто, чтобы не заморозило.

**Author's Note:**

> * Перефразированная цитата из романа Хантера С. Томпсона «Страх и отвращение в Лас-Вегасе».  
> ** «Тропик Рака» - эротический роман Генри Миллера.  
> *** Сноудония - регион на севере Уэльса, где расположен национальный парк.  
> **** Спасибо М.Д.


End file.
